fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Galaxy of the Cowards: Episode 5
600 years ago… Years have passed after the First Galaxian Revolution was over, Zilxano in his throne happily while watching his demons executing people. On that moment, Shurxano appears in his portal, “I stand here before you father” Shurxano said, Shurxano walks slowly and bows to him, “My son, it’s been a while” Zilxano said, “We need to talk privately” Shurxano said, Zilxano and Shurxano are now in a dark room, “What do you need my son?” Zilxano said, “I have return to tell you about something you may fear, it’s about Prothemius, he has returned”, Shurxano said, “Prothemius was weak, you and I we killed him when I killed the humans 137 years ago, and now you’re saying he’s returning” Zilxano said, “I saw him on another galaxy, we fought and I lost the fight, he is powerful” Shurxano said, “If Prothemius is in this galaxy, then we must send demon warriors to eliminate him, he will not set a foot into my planet” Zilxano said, “Demon warriors? We will go to Prothemius! Prothemius is more powerful than our demons father, we can both kill him again!” Shurxano said, at that moment, Zilxano felt anger and said to his son “We killed him, how did he survived during our battle against him? He’s a god of course, but I killed powerful beings like him before! He can easily make a rebellion and he will try to beat me on another war” Zilxano said, “That’s why we have an army and great power! We can end this once it for all!” said Shirxano, Zilxano felt something dangerous outside the dark room and he and his returned to Zilxano’s planet. Prothemius had come to Zilxano’s planet, Zilxano sees Prothemius with anger “Prothemius! You have interrupted my time here!” said Zilxano, “I’ve come to your home to make a deal” Prothemius said, “We killed you years ago! And now you’re here for revenge?!” said Zilxano, “I’m not here for vengeance, I came here for a deal between me and the elder gods” Prothemius said, Zilxano calms and sits in his throne “What is your deal, scumbag?” Zilxano said, “The gods and I have come to make a peace with you and let you be the king of this galaxy, in other words, we will let you in peace. I won’t fight with you anymore, and if you don’t trust me take my spear!” Prothemius said, Prothemius throws his spear and Zilxano takes the spear while thinking, Zilxano with his power disappears the spear, “Very well, is unexpected to be like this” Zilxano said. Prothemius disappears too. PRESENT TIME So this time I’m on Earth again, then I asked Prothemius “Are you really going to protect me all the time?” Prothemius replied “I will only protect you when Zilxano, his son or any powerful being is against you, Oh! Where can I teleport you?” I said to Prothemius to go Planet Yautja Prime, he send me there and I was alone like always. In this jungle planet there’s a race called Yautjas, one of the weirdest races of all the galaxy. I work for a leader called Pfolenton Ignatun, he’s an ancient tools, artifacts and art, he also has bounty hunters and mercenaries with names that sucks, but they were before years ago the most deadliest hunters and mercenaries. This planets has tons of castles and pyramids, they resemble more to my kind, I’m just walking in a city called Wuyillanx, this is the city where I’m going to see my yautja boss. I enter his castle and it appears there was my boss, “Radionatix!” Pfolenton said while smiling, “It’s been a long time!” I said, “I will never forget a human who hunts well like a Yautja! Welcome back!” said Pfolenton, we were both walking to his throne room, we began to talk a little, “Where have you been these 2 years? I thought you were dead” said Pfolenton, “Well… I have been hunting and killing giant monsters for the last months and you didn’t even give me a bounty or news about a war or something” I said, “Radio, now that you’re here, I need your help” Pfolenton said, “What do you need?” I said, “I want to complete my collection of skulls, in Planet Ornata, there’s an ancient Yautja temple that holds a unique skull, that skull is a human crystal skull” Pfolenton said, after hours of discussions and showing me my new gadgets, it was time to go, then he showed me my new ship! Yautja ships are faster and awesome I gotta say. “Radio! Before you go, this is a Super Temple, those temples are dangerous to go alone, you’ll need my best Predator for and your blood to open the temple!” Pfolenton said, behind me there was Predator 65, “Radio, this is my best hunter in this clan! You can call him 65” Pfolenton said, “It’s a great honor to meet a human” Predator 65 said, now I have a hunter behind me, honestly, I rather be weak on a adventure, I really don’t need Prothemius in this adventure, Is Zilxano still in Planet Ornata? Who knows… 65 and I we went on my new ship, thank for the 4 gods it’s only one day to go Planet Ornata. Category:The Galaxy of Cowards (series) Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:The Galaxy of Cowards Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Universe 296